


Parents Day

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [665]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: scribbles97 askedJeff Lucy and 1919:  parents meeting when they take their kids to class aufor the AU Meme
Relationships: Jeff Tracy/Lucille Tracy
Series: prompt ficlets [665]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Parents Day

Scott was in a mood, and Jeff could feel the other parents staring at him, judging him.

He was the single dad, the one with the tearaway son who was always in trouble for being too much. “Scott, for f- goodness sake, sit down. Please!” Scott was having too much fun bounding up and down the corridor to much care, yelling happily past the crowds of parents and children waiting their turn to speak with the teacher.

“Scott!”

Scott knew what that voice meant. He slowly stopped running, pretending like he was always just marching up and down the corridor, no tearaway zoomies here, no sir.

Jeff had to bite his lip to stop his smile. For all that Scott was a maniac, he was Jeff’s maniac, and Jeff loved him with all his heart.

“Hey!” Scott yelled suddenly, then flinched as he heard himself. “It’s John!”

Jeff turned, curious. Scott had come home two weeks ago raving about John this and John that. John had lived in six different places. John had been in an aeroplane. John had a toy jet that, in the lives of eight year olds, was the most coveted item in the universe.

Jeff gave him a nod and Scott bounded as calmly as he could over to a skinny kid with a shock of red hair. Jeff followed more slowly, grateful for an excuse to get away from the judging eyes of his classmates’ mothers.

Orbiting John was a tiny woman with a matching shock of hair. “You must be John’s mother. I’m Jeff. I’m responsible for Cyclone Scott over there.”

She laughed, took his hand. “Lucy. John’s my mad scientist.”

John looked up at his name, adoring at his mother who ruffled his hair. “I was hoping to meet you,” Jeff said. “Scott was hoping to invite John over this weekend.”

A part of him wanted to add “you can come too for a date-date” but he shook that off.

That was eight years a single dad talking. Even though Lucy up close had this heartstoppingly cute spray of freckles across her nose and the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

“Ooh, can I come too,” Lucy blurted then blushed, her freckles glowing.

Jeff laughed, loud and deep, turning heads all up the corridor. “Oh please do,” he teased back and was rewarded with a smile.


End file.
